kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Payton
]] Payton is an inhabitant of the city of Grancel. He's an orbal airship engineer who is first met hanging around at the royal city's airport but who always gets to be near the action whenever airships get involved throughout the games. Payton is a mechanic who's on loan from the Central Factory to gather flight data on the royal airship Arseille, which is still performing test flights due to its orbal engine still being in development. Or rather, it used to be executing test flight until the Royal Guard was framed for treason and was forced to go into hiding after which the army impounded the ship and left it grounded in port. With the Arseille under the army's control and stuck in port, Payton has nothing to do but stand there and stare at the ship all day long, depressed and not sure what to do with himself. Being a Zeiss engineer, he's aware of the attack on Central Factory and has heard about Professor Russell's kidnapping from his colleagues, though he also mistakenly believes that Tita was kidnapped along with her grandfather. Being familiar with Russell's stubborn nature, he believes the professor will make his way back to the factory in time. Since he's spent quite a bit of time around the Royal Guard, he finds it impossible to believe they'd really be responsible for the attack on Central Factory and is in fact indignant that the army would claim the authority to impound the ship, which officially belongs to the royal family only. Because he's already convinced of the Royal Guard's innocence, he doesn't skip a beat when Lieutenant Julia Schwarz visits his home in disguise to enlist his help in the operation to rescue Queen Alicia and immediately agrees to help. When Estelle, Kloe and Scherazard arrive at the Intelligence Division's aerial squadron, Payton is already waiting for them inside the Intelligence Division's airship, which he prepared for the operation in advance. While Kloe pilots the ship to the garden terrace during the rescue operation, Payton concentrates on handling the ship's engines and he also lends support to Estelle's team by providing them with quartz and supplies. After Colonel Richard is arrested and the coup is thwarted, the Arseille is returned to the Royal Guards' oversight and Payton mentions he's eager to resume the ship's test flights. Upon Estelle's return from Le Locle, Payton is staying in Grancel, preparing the Arseille for its upgrade with the Central Factory's new engine. Payton makes a brief appearance in the first game of the Erebonia Arc while the party is on board of the Courageous, the Arseille-class airship Prince Olivert constructed with help from the Central Factory. Since he had a great deal of experience with the original Arseille, Payton was brought on board for the Courageous project and is on the ship gathering data during its maiden voyage. Relations Payton is a colleague of Tiffany and the subordinate of Carnero Category:Trails in the Sky FC NPCs Category:Trails in the Sky SC NPCs Category:Trails of Cold Steel NPCs Category:Zeiss Central Factory Category:Grancel NPCs